Cinq minutes de bonheur
by Ma0rie
Summary: Ils avaient gagnés. Enfin. Ils avaient vaincus. Enfin. Mais elle, que gagnait-elle?


Cinq minute de bonheur...

Nous nous tenons debout, au centre de ce qui était, il y a quelques heures encore la grande place de Crocus. Nous parlons, rigolons, fêtons notre victoire ! Nous avons changé le destin ! Le Rogue du futur est hors d'état de nuire, et les dragons aussi par la même occasion.

Nous sommes tous heureux, viens s'ajouter à notre bonheur le fait qu'on est de nouveau les premiers de Fiore.  
Sting, Rogue, Lector et Frosh viennent de rejoindre la guilde.  
Ce qui ne me plaît pas trop, mais Luce à su choisir les bons mots pour me calmer, comme d'habitude ! Je ne sais pas comment je ferai si elle me quittait...  
Lorsque j'ai vu sa future-elle mourir, j'étais anéanti.  
Comme si on m'arrachait le cœur.  
En parlant de ma blonde, elle discute avec Erza, et même si elle est dos à moi, je la trouve magnifique !  
Je sais déjà, et depuis longtemps que je suis amoureux d'elle, mais je doute sur ses sentiments à elle. Alors, pour pouvoir encore la prendre dans mes bras et dormir avec elle je ne dis rien.  
Je sais que l'intégralité de la guilde me prend pour un idiot qui ne connaît rien en l'amour et autres mais ils se trompe tous ! Ignir m'a déjà expliqué et Lisa' aussi...

-L'allumette ! Viens te battre ! J'ai bien cru mourir aujourd'hui et je refuse de quitté ce monde s'en t'avoir flanqué une raclée avant !

-Tu peux toujours rêvé caleçons congelé !

Je me lance vers le nudiste et lui colle mon poing dans la figure. Il réplique et une énième bagarre débute entraînant cette fois si Elfman, Luxus, Sting, Gadjeel, Cana et les autres habitués.

-ERZA ! ATTENTION!

Tout le monde se fige à l'entente de ce cris. Je tourne lentement la tête en direction d'Erza et Lucy.  
Cette dernière se tient devant Erza, les bras écarté, comme pour la protéger et en face d'elle, un sabre à la main, se tient Minerva.  
Luce ce met à trembler, et du sang coule de sa magnifique bouche.  
Il me faut un temps de réaction avant de remarquer que le sabre que tiens l'autre garce est planté dans l'abdomen de la blonde.  
Et au ralentit, comme dans un cauchemar, elle tombe à genoux. Je remarque Erza qui la rattrape. Elle pleure. Je tourne la tête et remarque que toutes les filles pleurent. Même Ever...

Cinq minutes de bonheur. C'est tout ceux que nous méritions ?

-Non, Lucy. NON ! LUCYYYY !

Je cours jusqu'à elle et lui retire la lame de l'estomac.  
Grave erreur, puisqu'elle saigne encore plus.

-WENDY ! Bouge toi ! Tu attends quoi ?! Hein ?!

-J'ar-j'arrive Natsu-san..

Elle aussi pleure.. Elle se dirige vers Lucy, et me demande de la posée délicatement au sol.

-Ne.. Pleure pas Wendy. Ce n'est... Rien.

J'en reviens pas, elle à un trou béant dans le ventre et elle sourit...

-Attrapez-moi cette garce.

Une seule phrase. Comme un signal de départ et tout les mages jusque là en état de choc se jettent sur l'ex-tigresse. Tous exécutent l'ordre du maître et l'immobilise très vite. Elle cris, hurle, se débat, explique que cette attaque était destinée à Titania..

-Tu t'enfonces. Tu voulais t'en prendre à Erza alors qu'elle te faisait dos. C'est Lucy qui à pris l'attaque. Dans le fond on se fiche de qui tu voulais blessé, ce qui compte c'est le résultat. Crois moi. Tu vas prendre cher. Une mise en garde du glaçon. Il est vrai que ma Luce est sa meilleure amie.

-On va te montrer ce qui en coûtes à quiconque s'en prend à un des nôtres. Fit une Mirajane pleine de rage et de dégout pour l'ex tigresse.

Mais tout ça me paraît loin. Parce que tout ce que je vois c'est ma Luce qui continue à se vider de son sang.

-Wendy pourquoi elle continue de saigner ?!

La bleu ne réponds pas, elle pleure toujours. Lucy lui réponds que ce n'est pas grave. Elle sourit. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Je- je suis... Suis dé-déso-solé, Natsu-san ! Mais je-je ne peux rien faire... Ses blessure son trop grave !

Je ne comprends pas tout. Le reste de la guilde est devenue silencieuse comme jamais. Apparemment, eux ils ont compris.  
J'entends Levy pleurer et Erza tombe à genoux, sa tête dans ses mains, en répétant des « je suis désolé, tellement désolé... »

-Natsu ?

-Chut Lucy ! Repose toi.

Ma remarque l'a fait rire, même si ce rire contient une pointe de tristesse.

-Je vais bientôt avoir tout le temps de me reposer Nats'...

-Tais-toi ! Luce!Tu vas t'en sortir! Alors arrête tes connerie tu veux !

-Eh le glaçon ! Lui parle pas comme ça ! Elle est blessé ! Lui crier dessus ne vas pas l'aider !

-Natsu... Il faut que je te parle.

-Plus tard princesse. Pour l'instant économise tes forces.

-Non, écoute moi Natsu !

J'essuie une larmes qui coule le long de sa joue. Je déteste vraiment la voir pleurer...

-Natsu, Wendy ne pourra pas me soigner. Mes blessures sont trop grave comme elle te l'a dis. Ça veut dire que je vais mourir Natsu.

« Je vais mourir Natsu... », « Je vais mourir Natsu... »  
Cette foutu phrase se répété encore et encore dans ma tête. De plus en plus fort.  
Elle va mourir... Non. Non. Non.  
Cinq minutes de bonheur. C'est tout. Nous avons été heureux cinq minute, et ma Luce va nous laissés...

-Non. Non. Non. Non...

-Natsu. Je tiens tellement à te remercier pour tout. Tout. Erza.. Ne pleure pas. Tu es comme une sœur pour moi. Et je ne regrette pas. Je refuse que tu te sente coupable. Toi aussi Wendy. Je veux que vous soyez tous heureux ! Je veux que vous réussissiez des missions toutes plus dure les unes que les autres. Je veux que vous restiez une famille. Ma famille. Je resterai toujours avec vous. Dans vos cœur. Alors continuez à vous enflammer, ne dîtes jamais stop, et n'abandonnez jamais.

Tout nos compagnons pleurent, même Luxus tente de camoufler ses larmes, en vain.  
Lucy a de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Elle crache de plus en plus de sang.

-Lucy...

Je la prend dans mes bras et la berce doucement..  
Je vais la perdre.

-Lucy... Je- Je t'aime. Vraiment.

Elle sourit. Ferme les yeux et s'éteint...  
Ces cinq minutes de bonheur seront les dernières de ma vie.

**Mon premier et certainement mon seul OS sur ce pairing. Je ne suis pas une fan du Nalu, mais on m'a demandée cet OS alors...**

**Pardon pour les fautes, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis!**


End file.
